The use of electronic devices for conducting transactions is commonplace in today's consumer market. Each transaction requires storage of information to be able to account for the transaction. Additionally, transactions are commonly associated with a paper receipt provided to a consumer as a record of the transaction. Based on the number of transactions that may occur for an individual user or business, accounting of each transaction can be time consuming and difficult to maintain.